Desultory Boy
by hyukjae86
Summary: Terinspirasi dari liat Eunhyuk di bachelor party pas bagian di dorm super junior. Disitu keliatan banget kalo Eunhyuk paling gak suka dengan hal yang berantakan, selalu rapi. HaeHyuk / OneShoot


**DESULTORY BOY**

**Cast : Lee Donghae &amp; Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T – M**

**Genre : Romance**

**One shoot**

**Present By**

**Hyukjae86**

**•**

**Terinspirasi dari liat Eunhyuk di bachelor party pas bagian di dorm super junior. Disitu keliatan banget kalo Eunhyuk paling gak suka dengan hal yang berantakan, selalu rapi hehe**

**•**

"Hae.." Panggil Eunhyuk saat ia baru saja masuk kedalam kamar hotel Donghae.

Mata Eunhyuk langsung terbelalak kaget saat melihat keadaan kamar ini.

"LEE DONGAHAEEE!" Teriak Eunhyuk.

Donghae yang sedang duduk di depan meja komputer segera menutup kupingnya.

Puk..

Satu pukulan dikepala Donghae dapatkan dari Eunhyuk.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menggantung bajumu didalam lemari, dan lihat ini sampah dimana-mana" Omel Eunhyuk sambil memungut baju-baju Donghae yang berserakan dimana-dimana.

Niatan Eunhyuk yang awalnya kesini untuk meminjam laptop Donghae tergantikan dengan membersihkan kamar kekasihnya ini.

"Seharusnya kau gantungkan baju-baju ini dengan hanger lalu masukkan kedalam lemari ini. Apaguna nya lemari ini kalau begitu" Omel Eunhyuk sambil merapikan baju-baju Donghae.

Donghae hanya diam dan memperhatikan kekasihnya yang masih saja mengomel.

Eunhyuk orang nya memang super rapi. Ia paling tidak suka dengan hal-hal berantakan yang membuat matanya sakit melihatnya. Sedangkan Donghae kebalikannya, Donghae tak pernah tau yang namanya rapi. Ia selalu meletakkan barang dimana tempat yang dia mau.

Untung saja ia memiliki kekasih yang super rapi seperti Eunhyuk, sehingga semua barang Donghae selalu Eunhyuk yang merapikannya.

Namun kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar kesal. Mereka baru saja selesai konser,dia sangat capek dan sekarang ia harus membersihkan kamar kekasihnya super jorok ini.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal saat melihat sampah yang menumpuk diatas meja dan pojokan kamar.

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ranjang empuknya.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk masih mengomel sambil merapikan barang-barang Donghae.

Eunhyuk membuka koper besar Donghae yang semua baju belum dikeluarkannya dari koper itu. Lalu Eunhyuk memasukan dan merapikannya didalam lemari.

"Eunhyuk-ah" Panggil Donghae.

Donghae tahu Eunhyuk sangat capek, dan ia tak mau jika nanti Eunhyuk sakit karena kecapean. Namun sangat susah membujuk kekasihnya itu untuk istirahat jika sedang seperti ini.

"Eunhyuk-ah" Panggil Donghae sekali lagi.

"Wae? Kau mau aku istirahat? Jawabanny TIDAK jika kamar mu masih seperti ini" Jawab Eunhyuk ketus yang tahu akan isi pikiran Donghae.

"Eunhyuk-ah" Panggil Donghae lagi.

Namun Eunhyuk diam saja, tak menjawab panggilan Donghae.

Eunhyuk masih sibuk merapikan meja yang sangat berantakan.

"Lee Hyukjae"

Dengan kesal karena diabaikan oleh kekasihnya, Donghae langsung mendorong Eunhyuk hingga punggungnya manabrak pintu lemari.

"awww" Teriak Eunhyuk yang merasakan sakit pada punggungnya.

Donghae menatapnya tajam. Namun tak lama tatapan itu berubah menjadi tatapan yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Istirahat ne" Bisik Donghae.

Chup

Donghae daratkan satu kecupan dibibir Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak mau" Tolak Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"kau harus istirahat Lee Hyukjae" Ucap Donghae dengan tegas.

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk dan mengajaknya berbaring diatas ranjang nya yang empuk.

Donghae duduk dipinggir ranjang sedangkan Eunhyuk masih berdiri.

"Aku tidak mau tidur disini" Ucap Eunhyuk masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"Wae?"

"kau masih bertanya? Tentu saja aku tidak mau tidur dengan kamar berantakan seperti ini" Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ne..ne..ne.. arasso"

Dan detik berikutnya...

"YAKK... Turunkan aku ikan jelek" teriakan Eunhyuk pun terdengar memenuhi kamar ini.

•

Cklek

Eunhyuk langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Donghae saat mereka sudah keluar dari kamar Donghae.

Ada beberapa pengunjung hotel yang melihat mereka dengan senyum yang membuat Eunhyuk malu.

"Turunkan aku ikan jelek" Bisik Eunhyuk ditelinga Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah memerah Eunhyuk.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar Eunhyuk yang berjarak tiga kamar dari kamar miliknya.

"Donghae turunkan aku" Bisik Eunhyuk lagi.

"Shiro" Jawab Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk mengerang kesal.

•

Cklek..

Pintu apartemen itu akhirnya tertutup.

Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan bersiap menyemprot Donghae habis-habisan.

"KAU..."

Chupp

Donghae langsung mencium Eunhyuk sebelum Eunhyuk melanjutlan omelannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Donghae terus memagut bibir itu.

Bruk..

Donghae menjatuhkan Eunhyuk ke sofa yang ada dikamar hotel Eunhyuk.

"Enghh..." Desah Eunhyuk saat lidah terlatih Donghae berhasil masuk.

Eunhyuk memukul-mukul dada Donghae saat ia mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Hah..hah.." deru nafas keduanya saat ciuman itu terlepas.

"masih marah?" Tanya Donghae.

Donghae mengelus rambut Eunhyuk. Merapikan poni yang menutupi matanya.

mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Donghae, membuat amarah Eunhyuk berkurang.

Chup..

Donghae mencium Eunhyuk sekali lagi. Menyatukan dua bibir itu. Donghae terus memagut bibir itu dan akhirnya Eunhyuk membalas ciumannya.

Donghae kembali mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk tanpa melepas ciumannya.

Dengan hati-hati Donghae membaringkan tubuh Eunhyuk diatas ranjang empuk yang ada dikamar ini.

"Masih marah padaku?" Tanya Donghae lagi saat ciuman itu sudah terlepas.

"Ne" Jawab Eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang sedikit membengkak akibat ulah Donghae.

Donghae langsung tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan Eunhyuk.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar kau memaafkan aku?" Tanya Donghae.

Tiba-tiba sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Eunhyuk.

Tangan Eunhyuk terangkat dan tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Donghae sehingga tidak ada jarak diantara mereka.

"Cium aku dan habisi aku malam ini" Bisik Eunhyuk .

Dan akhirnya Donghae baru menyadari sesuatu milik Eunhyuk telah mengembul akibat ciuman yang diberikannya tadi.

"Ok baby" jawab Donghae dengan seringai tak kalah mengerikan.

Chupp

Dan selanjutnya hanya terdengar desahan dari Eunhyuk di malam ini.

**END**


End file.
